A Hex of A Case
by Gothicthundra
Summary: The Hex Girls invite the gang to their first major concert, but when they dissapear backstage, its up to the Thorn, Dusk , and Luna to put the clues together and find Mystery Inc.


Oneshot.

Next story is _Fred Jones and Daphne Blake's First Official Date.. er Case _is for all those Dred fans that I havn't given much time too. It will be up shortly, followed by my next chapter fic.

Written as a request for alix269

**A Hex of A Case**

** The concert hall was packed, no... it was sold out. Thorn peeked through the curtain, hundreds of people stared at the stage eagerly. The show was set to start within the hour, and needless to say the Hex Girls where more than a little nervous. This was their first major concert on their upcoming tour. Ohio. Dusk was using on of the small light reflector mirrors to fix her teal lipstick. Luna looked at her black wrist watch and at the doors.**

"Don't you think they should be here already?" asked Luna.

"Relax, maybe they stopped to get some snacks." said Dusk, tucking her drumsticks in the belt around her waist.

"Besides, its an hour to show time, they wouldn't miss our show." said Thorn, clasping the ankle band on her shoe.

Time moved by quickly and soon forty-five minutes remained. Thorn had gone to talk to the security as they sat in their dressing room. Luna was fixing her spiky hair, looking at the clock every few minutes, it was nearly show time, and thirty cheese pizzas sat untouched on their food table. Dusk tapped her thick clog boots on the lightly carpeted floor. Thorn walked into the room grabbing her cell phone from off the counter.

"Security said they never showed up." said Thorn, going into her contacts list.

"Who are you calling?" asked Luna.

"Daphne, she's the first on my contacts list." said Thorn, they heard it ring, and then a cell go off outside the door.

"What the..." Dusk opened the door and they followed the ringing sound, to a vibrating small light show in a trash can.

"It's Daphne's all right." said Luna, picking up the purple sparkling phone.

"But why's it in a trash can?" asked Thorn.

"Thirty minutes till show time girls!" called the stage manager from down the hall.

"Thanks Mark.... hey Mark, is their anyway we could get outside?" asked Luna.

"Not really girls... but if there's something..."

"Can you have one of the security look for a vehicle?" asked Dusk quickly.

"I could do that." said Mark picking up his radio and clicking over, "Justin, I need a vehicle location on the parking lots."

".. uh... there are a lot of cars Mark. Any location?" the radio voice cut in.

"Its a really big van. Multi-colored and has Mystery Machine written on it..." said Dusk into the radio.

"Oh yeah! It's here, the people who owned it where let in nearly an hour ago." came the voice over the radio.

"If they've been here that long... why haven't we seen them?" asked Thorn.

"Sisters, I think we have a mystery on our hands." said Luna.

"Girl, the concert..." Mark's eyes went wide as the idea of canceling ran through his head.

"Delay it.... Uh, equipment difficulty." said Thorn as they dashed back to their dressing room to come up with an idea.

"Okay, so what would they do if we where missing?" asked Dusk, taping her nails on the table.

"They'd check with everyone than look for clues," said Luna.

"I'll check with security," said Thorn.

"And we'll check the snack lounge.... better chance of finding Shaggy and Scooby there," said Luna.

Thorn jogged pass Mark and towards the security. She'd checked with them earlier, but now she saw two new people, perhaps a shift change of some sort. Earlier Mike and a new guy had done pass check, but now two new guys stood there. Their security pass said Hank and Troy.

"Hey, what happened to the other two?" asked Thorn.

"We switch every hour miss. Mike and James switched with us down at entrance one." said Hank, fixing his mustache.

"Okay... fine. Have you two seen a group of four with a dog. One of the guys has blonde hair, the other's kind of like a hippi style, one girl has short hair and glasses, and the other has red hair..... most likely in purple." said Thorn.

"And the dog miss?' asked Troy.

"He's a great dane... how many dog's come in here?" asked Thorn, slightly annoyed.

"Didn't we see them?" asked Hank.

"Yeah, but that's all we know. They headed inside... Should we be on the look out..." said Troy.

"Thanks, but their friends of ours. If you see them, please bring them towards the dressing room or something."

"Your got it." said Hank.

Thorn headed back towards the dressing room, but she saw something passed them down the stairs. Something shiny at the bottom of the steps. Meanwhile Dusk and Luna where avoiding running into people in the crowded snack room. Everyone seemed to be grabbing a last minute snack before going about their work. But there was no Mystery Inc... no Scooby. Dusk went to open the door to leave when she heard Luna tell her to hold up.

"Look what I found..." said Luna, holding up a half empty box of Scooby Snax.

"It could be on of ours that we bought for Shaggy and Scooby," said Dusk.

"That's what I thought, but those are in the storage closet in our dressing room remember." said Luna.

"Your right, come on let's see if anyones seen them." said Dusk, and the two began moving through out the room describing the gang, but no one had seen them.

"I'm getting kind of worried." said Dusk as they walked back to their dressing room.

"Me too," said Thorn, walking towards them, "The new security saw them, and I found these."

Thorn held up a ring of car keys. It held six keys, two obviously car, and one house. On it was a small ring that had the Mystery Inc. logo in, with a Scooby-Doo symbol on the back. Dusk showed thorn the box of half eaten Scooby Snax that Luna had found, and they had a small conference in their dressing room.

"Ten minutes till show time, and I can't stall them." said Mark leaning in the room.

"I'm worried about Daph, Velm, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo." said Thorn, looking at Luna's watch again.

"Did you say Scooby?" asked Mark, "Is that a dog by any chance?"

"Yes. He's one of our friends that we've been looking for." said Luna, "Why have you seen them?"

"No, but I saw it in the phony pass box." said Mark.

"What?" asked the girls, as they followed Mark towards security where a large box was placed.

"Dusk, when you sent them their passes, you didn't add some artistic style to them did you?" sighed Thorn as Mark dug in the box.

"Somewhat..." said Dusk, nervously playing with her small pigtails.

"Great..." said Thorn.

"Wait. So your saying they got in, but then security thought they where fake because Dusk doodled on some of it?" asked Luna.

"Yup," said Thorn, holding up a shimmery purple pass with Daphne's name written on it.

"And if their keys are in here, and Daphne lost her cell...." said Dusk.

"Chances are they are locked out of their vehicle and the others left their phones in the van.. so..." said Luna.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby sat outside the concert hall near the main entrance. They'd been sitting on the benches for sometime, one of the people who'd kicked them out had told them they could go look for their keys after the show if they wanted... or they could just call the cops and have them bust it open... but if they did it themselves, than they'd think they where trying to steal a car. Yes, they had gone through all possible options, but right now, they had decided to wait. They didn't pay attention to the clicking of boots behind them as the Hex Girls came running out.

"Guys!" yelled Thorn as the rounded the benches.

"Like, Zoinks. How'd you find us?" asked Shaggy.

"When you guys didn't show, we had them put the concert on hold and went looking for you." said Dusk.

"Yeah, it was... kinda fun if we forgot the whole panic of what could have happened." said Luna.

"You guys did all that for us." said Daphne, as Thorn handed Daphne her phone back.

"Yeah..." said Thorn with a chuckle, "But come on, three more minutes till show time. We found your keys, their in our dressing room."

"Thanks guys, but their with us." said Dusk as they walked towards security.

"And who are you?" asked one of the guys, "And where's your pass."

"No, we're Thorn, Dusk, and Luna. We're the Hex Girls." said Thorn with a small laugh.

"Yeah right." said the guard.

"No, really, they are." said Fred.

"You have to believe them... tonight's their first concert..." said Velma.

"Reah, rhy rame to rind rus." said Scooby.

"Listen, we've heard it all. Now get lost." said the other security.

"You've got to be kidding me! Daph, could I use your phone," sighed Dusk, Daphne handed it over, "... It's dead."

"Oh jeepers. We're really sorry. Is their any possible way..." Daphne began to rant.

"There's a pay phone at an all night star bucks down the road." said Velma, quickly.

"Mark has his cell turned off for the night.... so let's go to starbucks and order some pizza from Dominos." said Luna, holding her wallet.

"We'll get kicked out... but oh well. If anything this story will boost our ratings..." said Thorn.

"We're still really sorry man." said Shaggy.

"Don't be, now come on. Let's go get kicked out of Starbucks." laughed Luna.

**THE END**


End file.
